


Pressurized

by Belzime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reflection, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belzime/pseuds/Belzime
Summary: Victor ends up in a Russian prison and reflects on the last few months





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, while my friends and I were watching episode 9...again... I thought of a funny line and I wanted to write a fun story around it. This happened instead, and since I'm just starting to get back into writing, I thought I'd post this. It's very different from how I usually write, and that's okay.  
> I don't own Yuuri on Ice, I only fantasize about it while waiting for Winter Olympics 2018.
> 
> On a side note, apparently these author's notes can have about 5000 characters. I wonder who would ever write a note that long? Hmm...

“What are you in for?”

Platinum blond hair stood out like a diamond against the dirty coal backdrop of prison walls. Victor Nikiforov sat chained to the wall in a prison of the country that had once deemed him a god. Eyes of ice gazed through steel bars into the cell across from his, where an old man with a toothless grin leaned against the slats of his own cell. Humorless eyes laughed at the former figure skater.

Victor smiled wearily and worried a thumb over his barren ring finger. “I lost my nuts on a bench in Spain.” He began and a man further down the hall down laughed. It was a rusty sound, cracked around the edges of something old and unused.

Victor recalled how Yuuri had slid the golden wedding band onto his frozen finger with determined care after some sight sparked his interest in a shop window. Their marriage was a good one, despite its brevity, full of all the warmth his current confines lacked. He had never considered that marriage would change his life quite like this when he pursued his Japanese seductress who had become the drunken embodiment of Eros. He had been more occupied with keeping the only promise he ever remembered making and the suffocating confidence that his husband did not know dripped off of him. He had never considered that when they returned to Russia-- not as competitor and coach, but to visit family and their ever unwillingly adopted child, Yurio--that their perfect world would shatter.  

It might have been tabloids. Maybe a friend of Victor’s parents. It could have been anyone, really, they had hardly kept their relationship secret. No cameras greeted them as they stepped off the plane.

They had been thrown into separate vans. Yuuri had been terrified. He was screaming, crying—his husband did not cry beautifully. Victor knew they could not keep him, favored son of Japan, international athlete Yuuri Katsuki. He would be deported without ever hearing what became of his husband—Victor could picture his face, wide brown eyes and square mouth quivering. The Russian knew he would probably die in his cell, if he was very lucky. He refused to hope that Yuuri would be able to rescue him, no court in Japan would honor their relationship, though he had no doubts Yuuri would try.

Steel blue eyes shut as Victor leaned his head back against the stone slabs. If, by some miracle, he survived this, his and Yuuri’s marriage would prove itself a diamond after all the pressure the world had crushed them under. Victor chuckled. To think, all of this trouble over a bag of lost nuts and too much champagne.


End file.
